WillowClan
Over View The Cats of WillowClan are a clan of "knights". A hunger for battle and to prove themselves runs in the very genes of these cats. Built for battle and with nimble paws, WillowClanners love the exhilaration of the hunt and battle. Honor and nobility are some of the most important things to this Veil Clan. Viewed as a group of ruffians with a thirst for blood, WillowClan finds no shame for their love of fighting. But they are not a cruel clan, willing to assist anyone in need. A WillowClan stands by their fellow warriors and honor. They would rather die than let their honor be tarnished. Cats in Charge Leader: PetalStar | Deputy: BearSpring | Medicine Cat: DoveHeart Clan Genetics/Themes Recommended Prefix Themes: Trees, predator animals, colors, gemstones Recommended Coat Colors: Reds, Oranges, Browns Recommended Coat Types: Short-Hairs, Curly Recommended Builds: Muscled, Average Height Clan Relationships RoseClan - WillowClan and RoseClan have been enemies since the very start, a born hate for eachother starting at the sibling rivalry of their founding leaders. MintClan - WillowClan highly distrusts these sneaky cats, and many Willow Queens talk of how their shadowy territory has shadowed their hearts. LotusClan - WillowClan views LotusClan as carrion, disgusted by their lack of honor and territory thirsty nature. The Territory WillowClan territory is a land of plains and forest. Mostly wide, ranging spaces, meadows are abundant and the grasses soft. Mini forests dot their territory, only becoming a full growth near the RoseClan border. The whole territory is an extreme, either flat or ranging lands of hills and dimples. Mostly populated by willow trees, the plants here are tall and spindly... An old elder's tale says that the reason for the sunlight always being warm in WillowClan's plains, is due to StarClan being proud of them for their righteousness. Prey: Birds, squirrels, mice, voles, lizards, rabbits Non-Paranormal Threats: Foxes, badgers, large birds of prey Camp The WillowClan camp lays in a wide clearing, its perimeter protected by thick thorns and interwoven brambles. WillowClan makes its dens by scooping out shallow dents into the ground, creating a top covering made of large bushes. A barrier of sticks and ferns keep out the cold and rain, as well as making sure it is dark and cozy. At the "back" of the camp is a large fallen tree, which doubles as the leaders den, and place to announce things. A sturdy branch sticks out over the entrance to the Leader's Den, and when a clan gathering is needed, they simply climb atop the branch. Important Locations The Fallen Star Cat In the WillowClan territory, a section of the forest has been blasted away by a falling star. As though the warriors do not know what a meteriod is, they believe the twisted rock is the crystallized essence of a StarClan cat, fallen back to the clans. When in doubt, many cats come here to pray and think. The Training Meadow As its name implies, the Training Meadow is where WillowClan mentors train the apprentices of the clan to hunt and fight. The grass here is beaten down from generations of paws practicing their warrior skills. River Cross Points Where three rivers convene into one pool, a magic hangs around the air. Said to be a place where the spirits of Dark Forest cats can easily cross over, many shady deals have gone down at these crossroads.. The Butterfly Hills Rising out of the forest are a set of small hills, inhabited by many, many butterflies. It is a peaceful and fun place, where lots of apprentices practice their stalking skills. Category:WillowClan Category:Clans